User talk:Dorkpool
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archived talk page Enjoy your cleaned up talk page again ;D Katarina Porisso (talk) 22:30, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Nightmare Fuel image I'm on mobile and I want to add this image on page 10 of the nightmare fuel page: However, each time I do that, the gallery ends up cutting off an imahge or two. I was trying to contact an administrator but my tablet was being a pleb. Maybe you're better at adding images to galleries than I am. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 23:41, March 29, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 23:41, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: An Addition I left a link to your review as well. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:37, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Nightmare fuel" message How did you do that on mobile? Or did you do it on your computer? Either way, it must have been really difficult to do. Then again, maybe that's my inexperience talking. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 19:52, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 19:52, March 30, 2015 (UTC) New Short Pasta I wrote a short pasta called Tyler's Loop. I'd be curious as to what you think (after all, I'm not sure myself). AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:55, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Reviewed "The Final Decision" Perfectly fine to ask me that, and I'll gladly do it again if you want me to look over any future stories you write. Anyway, I went ahead and posted a little comment on the page. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 20:11, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey There! It's been awhile since we talked, hasn't it? Anyway, there's this pasta that I might review. It could also be good riffing material as well. It's called "The Runaway" and there are a few good elements to it. For one thing, this story knows how to build suspense and the character development of the girl and Officer Daniels is handled quite nicely. However, there are a couple of problems with it such as fragmented sentences and the over the top ending that's just... Well, read the story and find out. To be honest, aside from the ending, it's not that bad of a story. Here's the link to said story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Runaway Hailey Sawyer (talk) 17:09, April 3, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 17:09, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Bon Jovi" message About not being able to riff it on the Creepypasta wiki, I don't understand the motivation behind that. Is there a new rule that says riffs are no longer acceptable as blog posts or has the Wiki become so laggy that it's impossible to get a riff done? Regarding the review, the part about Officer Daniels being a well developed character is a bit long since it was a bit hard for me to explain in full detail. If I do review the pasta, it will be in the comment section of the pasta. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:23, April 3, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:23, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Bon Jovi" message That sucks that riffs aren't allowed here anymore. I think it's because they're like The Funniest Joke In The World from Monty Python where they're so funny everybody died. Speaking of riffs, I left a comment on your Pizza Delivery riff. Here it is: "This story should've been about Taco Bell putting an ingredient in their food that causes atomic bloody diarrhea. Then the ingredient is then used by the military to blow up Mt. Fuji like in the AVGN movie. However, this ingredient can also resurect dead people so a bunch of teenage girls use the ingredient to bring F.D.R back to life and they build him a wheelchair that turns into a transformer. FDR then goes to kick the military's ass and stops Mt. Fuji from blowing up. He then turns into a shark since one of the side effects of the ingredient that affects the dead is turning into different animals at random." Hailey Sawyer (talk) 14:45, April 4, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 14:45, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Crazy Rewrite" message Ah yes! I may rewrite Jeff the Killer as a singing iceburg in 1912 who was trolling boats in the cold artic seas! I still have my blogspot account that I can upload my riffs on. The mobile editor for blogspot is laggy if I try to edit long entries... Ugh! But I think I'm going to do riffs on my computer anyway. As for the review, I'm having trouble explaining why the ending was too over the top given the buildup the story created. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 23:14, April 4, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 23:14, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Phone Phrustration" message I'll link you to the story again if nessesary. Here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Runaway The ending consists of crucifying the girl, monks going after Officer Daniels, evil parents, and attempted murder of Officer Daniels. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 03:43, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 03:43, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Tim Allen: Huh?" message Thanks! When I read the story, I knew the ending didn't seem fitting but I didn't know how to describe it very well. That's a good way of putting it so kudos! This information may speed up the review writing process! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 00:30, April 6, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 00:30, April 6, 2015 (UTC) The Review is up! I finally posted my review of "The Runaway" on the pasta's comment section! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 01:52, April 6, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 01:52, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Beautiful Wording" message Thank you! I try to word my thought as best as I can when I'm writing a review of a pasta. I think there should be more pastas about runaway children. Like how about a child who runs away from Japan and once she's in Japan, she comes across a runaway girl, only to find out the girl who joined her was a ghost and make it like an homage to a Goosebumps episode or an Are You Afraid of The Dark episode though I may save the A.Y.A.O.T.D homage for a story I may write callled The Tale of The Cramped Coffin). Did you see my comment on your "Jeff Formula" blog page? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 17:01, April 6, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 17:01, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Story Reading" message Sure! I'll check it out when I get a chance. Speaking of stories, I'm letting Koromo read my story as well because I haven't heard back from my other reviewers (I think he died from reading The Jungle Book VHS Cover story). Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:03, April 6, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:03, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Story" message Yeah. It's a Lost Episode pasta that uses psychological horror (maybe better than Miss Mosaic does). I'm working on avoiding cliches and the plot to the actual episode in chapter 5. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 14:20, April 7, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 14:20, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "I want dat purple stuff... and the story" message Here it is: http://pastebin.com/2KcHaPby Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:18, April 7, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:18, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Unfinished Story" message I was talking about my story with Koro as well and I told her that I may have the protagonist experience all sorts of strange things as she's watching the episode such as not being able to move, feel like she's shrinking, seeing weird shadows, etc. At the end of the story after she runs into the algae filled lake, she finds herself in the hospital where it's revealed that she had a mental disorder. I haven't even gotten past the cold opening of the episode since I need to find some inspiration for me to continue. I hope that this will be considered a "Good" Lost Episode pasta like Candle Cove when it's finished. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 17:02, April 8, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 17:02, April 8, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit story Hey, My latest Tobit story is up, please check it out Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:58, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "I'm all about dat lake" message In chapter 2, it was established that the character describes a lake near her house that she can't swim in due to the abundant algae. It was also established that she loves the water. I want to find a way to connect the two events so I think I got it. As the episode comes to a close, the protagonist is really freaked out by all of the strange things that she had experienced as she viewed the episode. She thinks that the shadow from earlier in the story might be the same shadow that is seen in the episode. Because of this, she thinks the shadow is making her experience all of this and when she sees the shadow coming out of the TV, she thinks it's real when it's later revealed to be a hallucination brought on by a mental disorder. So she thinks that in order to get away from the shadow, she needs to swim to the other side of the lake because she thinks the shadow hates water. It's just an idea and I don't know if this idea or part of this idea will make it into the final draft. It might become clearer once I work on more of the episode plot where the shadow in the episode is revealed to be the ghost of the samurai girl in the cold opening. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 16:49, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 16:49, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "How to Train Your Megan Trainor" message I have worked on more of the episode plot and I'm near the part where we get past the cold opening and into the actual episode. I'm having Koro look over the story as well because "The more the merrier!" Hailey Sawyer (talk) 19:05, April 10, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 19:05, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Question http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dorkpool/ {Page Title} Copy all that, delete that final part, write whatever the title of the page you want it to be, and then go to the link. Make sure not to put a space between any of the dashes or it will not be part of the link. That should create the page, and you should be able edit it. Sisters of Tobit have arrived Hey Dork, Check out my latest Tobit story, Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw and give me some dorky feedback please! Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:34, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Hi Dorkpool! I found this cool site called "Lost Media Wikia" where it contains tons and tons of lost media. For example, Did you know that the Disney Alice in Wonderland (1951) movie was originally going to be scarier and more grim with artwork resembling the original novel's illistrations? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 13:50, April 17, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 13:50, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Lost Media" message I have also added a lot of plot details to chapter 5 of my creepypasta. I think chapter 5 will focus on the cold opening while the next chapter will focus on the actual episode. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 22:12, April 17, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 22:12, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Riff/Review Ideas And Stuff Hello again. I've been keeping up with your riffs, and I must admit I have been enjoying them quite a bit, and the whole "Story Arc" idea seems to be pretty interesting. Anyway, I've just wanted to know if you ever wanted to do another riff/review (as you established you are doing reviews as well) together in the future. I know that you are doing the whole story arc and that things wouldn't quite work out there, but if you ever do want to get in contact again, I have found some good riff material. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:01, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re^2: Riff/Review Okay then. I have a couple stories from the Jtk Wiki that look alright, as well as pretty much any story on "CreepypastaWorld Wiki". HE'S REAL Jeff The Killer Rewrite CreepypastaWorld Wiki Re^4: Riff/Review Alright. Then I suppose we do have to think of exactly how it would tie in with your current story arc, or if to simply push it aside for the moment. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:36, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the review Dork, Thanks for the awesome review! If you get a chance, please do the same for Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 21:59, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Ooops! Nevermind, I see you did one already. Thanks! Banningk1979 (talk) 22:00, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re^6: Riff/Review Alright. If you'd like to do the first draft and send it via "AGrimAuxiliatrix(@)gmail(.)com", I'd like that. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:13, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re^8: Riff/Review Your choice, really. I'm fine either way, although a 3-person (technically 2 person) riff might be interesting to do at some time. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:22, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re^10: Riff/Review Perfectly fine. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:27, April 18, 2015 (UTC)